


You Give Me HoPe |  Sans x Female Reader

by Foxy_Springtrap



Category: Undertale
Genre: F/M, Not the average ‘depressed reader jumps into mountain’, Reader did not fall in the mountain by accident, Reader is depressed, Reader is determined, Reader skips most of the game to get to the castle, Reader wants to make something good out of her life, Sans does not want this, Toriel tries to help the Reader, reader was bullied
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-11
Updated: 2020-11-06
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:09:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,019
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26417749
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Foxy_Springtrap/pseuds/Foxy_Springtrap
Summary: (Y/N) was always ignored and judged by others. She decides life isn't worth it anymore.So she climbs the famed Mt. Ebott in the dead of night and jumps into the pit of the mystical mountain.She doesn't expect to make it, but when she does, she makes it her mission to break the barrier and free monsterkind.(Y/N) traverses the underground, and meets Comic Sans Gaster along the way. Sans takes an immediate liking to this mysterious, broken girl. Will Sans be able to make (Y/N) see the good in life?
Relationships: Sans (Undertale)/Reader
Kudos: 14





	1. Chapter 1

Prologue

(Y/N) (L/N) is a 17-year-old senior, who lives in Ebott city and attends, you guessed it, Ebott high school.

No one really talked to her that much but when they did, it was always insults. Whenever she walked around the school she could always her them muttering insults under their breath towards her.

Little did they know, she wasn't as deaf as they thought, and always knew when they were talking about her. Every insult felt like another rub of salt into the wounds they created.

The wounds they made weren't just mental either. They would often jump her after school. Especially Karen and her group of all the school's thots (creative😉).


	2. Chapter One: Mt. Ebott

Finally, (Y/N) was done with everyone. She spent the whole day at school getting tripped by people and laughed at by everyone.

When the last bell rang for the day, (Y/N) hightailed it out of there. Once she was a few blocks from the school, walking down a neighborhood street, and she finally realized the sound of heels were clicking towards her.

(Y/N) kept walking and ignored the approaching horde of school thots. She knew a beating would ensue.

She didn't cry out when Karen grabbed her hair and pulled her down to the ground. She knew they would hit her harder if she made any noise.

(Y/N) laid on the ground while they kicked her, punched her, pulled her hair, and spit on her.

"Bitch!"

Kick

"Loser!"

Kick

"Orphan!"

That one hit home. It was true. (Y/N) was living alone ever since her parents died, and she had no family to take her in.

The attacks stopped. (Y/N) looked up. The girls were running off, and an old man was yelling at them to get off her. He came over and gently lifted (Y/N) to her feet.

"Are you okay, young lady?" He asked gently. She looked at him and replied nonchalantly. "This happens every day. I'm used to it." He looked at her sadly.

"Well, get home safe, alright?" He said calmly. (Y/N) nodded and thanked him and finally, headed on her way home.

She arrived at her small apartment that she was living in. (Y/N) would be homeless if her parents weren't great friends with the landlord. So she had a place to live, and got the landlord's old furniture occasionally.

When (Y/N) entered her apartment, her dreariness caught up with her, and she collapsed against the wall in her main room. She heard a heavy thump.

(Y/N) looked down to the floor and saw that she had knocked a book off the bookshelf. She stepped closer to examine it. It was a faded green book with a gold title.

"The Legend Of Mt. Ebott"

(Y/N) sunk to the ground next to it and picked it up. She skimmed through the pages. Monsters, Great War, Humans Victorious, Sealed Underground, yada yada yada. She flipped back to the first page to close it and put it away, but a single phrase stood out.

"They say those who climb the mountain never return..."

This intrigued (Y/N) very much. Then she had an idea. A terrible, horrible idea. An idea so bad, she knew she would never return.

So, (Y/N) made a plan. Tonight, under the cover of moonlight, she would hike up the mountain and jump into the Ebott pit.

Of course, she didn't plan to make it all the way up without nothing, so she packed all her necessities. She didn’t know how long the trip would take. She packed a brush, deodorant, a change of clothes just in case, a flashlight, a pocket knife to protect herself from wild animals, a few bottles of water, and a few granola bars.

She also packed her valuables, because she would rather die with them rather let them get sold off at a pawnshop. She packed her phone, a charger, and her Bluetooth earbuds. She could never forget the photos of her parents. She also packed the most important thing of all, her (Parent's Lucky Item).

(Y/N) sat in her small apartment for hours, waiting for the sun to set and the moon to come out. She gathered her remaining money so she could call a taxi because her apartment was the furthest from the mountain, all the way on the other side of town.

8:00 P.M.

After a quick meal of the last food in her apartment a few hours ago, she sat out on her porch and waited for the taxi she called ten minutes ago to arrive.

(Y/N) made sure she had everything once the taxi driver pulled up. All he asked was destination, which was a diner in front of the mountain.

The taxi arrived in 20 minutes, and the price wasn't that bad. She still had $10 left over, maybe she could get something at the diner, as it was a 24 hour diner.

After she got out of the taxi, she approached the small diner. 'Dotty's' the sign read in flowing yellow script. (Y/N) walked in and was hit by the smell of coffee and cigarettes.

She walked up to the bar and took a seat. No one dared to talk to her in her state. She had a black eye and a busted lip, and walked with a slight limp.

When the kind waitress asked for her order, she just asked for (Favorite Food) to go. The waitress handed her the to-go box with a smile and asked for $10 exactly, noticing that was all she had clutched in her hand. (Y/N) smiled back and thanked her as she handed over the money.

8:40 P.M.

(Y/N) walked slowly out the door and found the trail between some trees that led up the mountain. The trail wound around the mountain halfway before being cut off by a chain-link fence.

10:00 P.M.

(Y/N had reached where the path ran into the chain-link fence, she walked all the way around the mountain, this part of the mountain faced the ocean rather that the city, and it was beautiful.

The path was cut off at the fence, but it broke off into a smaller path that lead to a small field of wildflowers overlooking the sparkling ocean. (Y/N) decided to have a break there.

She sat in the grass and decided to eat her (Favorite Food). Thank the stars the waitress gave her silverware. So she sat there, eating in the moonlight, in a field overlooking the ocean with the grass gently swaying around her.


	3. Chapter Two: Into The Pit

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapter name was totally not stolen from a certain Fazbear's Frights book (No really this chapter existed before Scott released the book name)

10:30 P.M.

(Y/N) decided it was time to go and placed her trash in her backpack. She wandered around the fence for a bit until she encountered a steep path with a big gap in fencing. She climbed up and past the fence.

She kept climbing for hours, stopping occasionally for water. She got higher and higher. Then stopped to admire the view. It was really nice up here, no sign of civilization, just the endless ocean and a sea of stars above that.

11:50 P.M.

(Y/N) kept climbing, and eventually came across a cave, she knew this was the right one, because of the massive hole in the ground.

(Y/N) took off her backpack and pulled out a little foldable picture frame with her mom in one frame, and her father in the other. Tears gathered in her eyes.

A year ago, when (Y/N) was just 16, her parents were going shopping for her birthday at night, to surprise her in the morning.

When morning did come, the only surprise she got was a policeman knocking on her door, delivering the news her parents had ended up in a head-on collision with a drunk driver who drove into their lane.

The only thing that survived the wreck was (Parent's Lucky Item) which (Y/N) always carried with her. It was the last thing of her parent's to remember, other than the photo frame.

(Y/N) placed the picture of her parents a few feet from the hole, in a stream of moonlight. This would be there to remember her and her parents.

She stood up and smiled softly at the pictures. (Y/N) missed her parents so much. And she was happy she was about to join them.

She wiped the tears from her face, put her backpack on, and peered over the edge of the gaping pit. She picked up a pebble and dropped it into the hole. No sound of it hitting the ground.

That would do. There was no way (Y/N) could survive this fall.

(Y/N) took a deep breath....

and stepped off the edge.

The wind whistled past her as she fell. She didn't scream, though. She wasn't scared. She turned over and could see the moonlight streaming through the top of the cave.

Time seemed to slow down for a moment, (Y/N) could see the particles of dust in the air swirl around her and the way the stars sparkled from above.

The cave (Y/N) jumped into got further and further away, and the hole got darker as she sped up falling further away from the surface.

(Y/N) was knocked out instantly as she hit the ground, although it seemed softer than she thought.

~~~Time Skip~~~

(Y/N) woke up slowly. She was laying on something soft, with sunlight streaming on her face.

(Y/N) was confused. Didn't she jump in that hole last night? Was she dreaming about jumping? Maybe she was just laying in bed with the curtains open. Did she die and was this the afterlife?

(Y/N) slowly opened her eyes. She shot up in confusion. She was surrounded by tall cave walls with sunlight streaming through the hole in the ceiling, so far up.

She was in the Ebott pit, alive. But what broke her fall? (Y/N) looked down to see a patch of buttercups that seemed to have softened her fall. They were slightly crushed but otherwise okay.

So (Y/N) concluded she wasn't dead, which was even more proven when she relaxed and the soreness of her body set in.

That would make sense, taking a fall like that would hurt if it didn't kill her. But she was surprised that the fall hadn't broken any bones.

(Y/N) brushed the stray flower petals off of her clothes and looked around the cavern. There was a doorway with an intricately carved doorframe. Strange.

(Y/N) decided to walk through it, there was no problem with exploring the cavern when she'd inevitably starve.

That's when she remembered her backpack. It had fallen off during the fall so she hoped nothing was too damaged. (Y/N) found her backpack next to the patch of flowers, it must have rolled away when she landed.

She sighed in relief when the checked the contents. The water bottles hadn't been crushed, and the only thing that had damage was her phone, which had a few cracks now.

(Y/N) picked up her backpack and hoisted it onto her shoulders, and headed to the doorway. She walked through and saw another doorway past this room.

In this room, however, was a patch of grass and a lone buttercup that looked significantly bigger than the other flowers from the patch she fell on.

(Y/N) stepped closer to the flower, it suddenly turned around. It had a face!

"Howdy!" The flower said.

(Y/N) was freaked out, but didn't scream, maybe she was dehydrated and was hallucinating. Or maybe the monsters of legend were real.

Either way, her thoughts were cut off as the flower resumed talking.

"I'm Flowey. Flowey the flower!" The flower seemed male but spoke in a high voice that dripped with fake happiness. (Y/N) could tell when someone faked happiness, it was all too familiar to her.

"Hmm..." Flowey put a leaf to where his chin would be. "You're new to the underground, aren'tcha?"


End file.
